Got You
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Memanfaatkan kekuasaan untuk menggaet salah satu anak didik tidak masalah bukan? Asa(sr)Iso


"**Got You****"**

**Genre : ****Ngambang(?):3**

**Rated : ****T**

**AsaIso**

**Asano Gakuho**** x Isogai ****Yuuma **

**Warning :****BL. Shounen-ai,**** OOC****-sangat****, Typo(s), ****EYD terabaikan, menimbulkan mules, sakit kepala, hati-hati keracunan**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Isogai baru saja berdelusi tentang begitu nikmatnya menyantap masakan sang ibu tercinta sepulang sekolah ketika matanya menangkap sebuah mobil mahal terparkir dengan kecenya di pinggir jalan depan rumahnya. Bodynya yang mulus nan kinclong menghalangi pintu pagar. Isogai kicep. 'Ini yang punya mobil kena rabun atau emang buta?' batinnya dongkol.

Kaca pengemudi tiba-tiba diturunkan. Kepala cokelat menyembul dari baliknya. Isogai menganga tidak percaya. "S-sir?"

Senyum ramah—menyimpan sejuta modus— dilemparkan. Si pengendara begitu yakin kalau tarikan sudut bibirnya cukup memikat. Ekhem, memikat untuk menggampar sih iya.

"Isogai-kun." Tangan melambai bak selebritis papan penggilesan. Semilir angin membuat surai cokelat bergoyang cantik. Mimik wajahnya mengirim kode untuk mendekat.

Maka dengan langkah setengah dihentak Isogai menghampiri si pengemudi. "Se-selamat sore, sir." Sapanya canggung. Saat ini ia ingin segera masuk ke rumah, makan lalu tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Ah, selamat sore. Baru pulang?" Basa-basi yang sungguh basi.

Isogai mengangguk. "Err ... Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" Terkesan tidak sopan memang. Tapi cacing dalam perut mulai melakukan atraksi debus.

Lagi-lagi si kepala sekolah mengulas senyum. "Apa kau sibuk, Isogai-kun?" Yang ditanya baru membuka mulut hendak menjawab, namun kembali dibungkam oleh perkataan yang lebih tua. "Hmm. Tentu saja tidak. Kelas E punya banyak waktu luang yang dihabiskan untuk bermain." Sambungnya kalem. Tidak ada maksud menghina dalam kata-katanya. Mungkin.

Isogai memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mengeras emosi. "Maaf, sir. Kami akan berusaha." Timpalnya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Gakuho tertawa OOC. Tangannya mengacak rambut si murid buangan. Sedikit terhenyak ketika merasakan tekstur yang begitu halus. Ia jadi enggan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Sir, tangan anda." Lama-lama Isogai risih juga. Pasalnya bukan kepalanya saja yang dielus, tapi area tengkuk dan leher pun jadi bahan jamahan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Gakuho menarik tangannya. Ia berdehem pelan. "Bisa ikut sebentar? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ujarnya serius.

Alarm tanda bahaya berdering nyaring. Tanpa sadar Isogai mundur beberapa langkah. Gakuho buru-buru mengklarifikasi. "Ini menyangkut tentang kelas kalian. Bukankah kau ketua kelasnya, Isogai-kun."

Setelah diberi penjelasan begitu barulah Isogai berani mendekat. Ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

"Eh?"

"Kita tidak mungkin membicarakannya di sini."

Isogai tergagap. "A-ah, baik."

"..."

"..."

"Sir?"

"Ya?"

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Saya tidak bercanda."

"Coba tarik pelan-pelan."

"Sudah."

"Lebih kuat."

"Ugh!"

"Gerakan tanganmu ke atas dan ke bawah."

"Uhm."

"..."

"..."

"Tanganmu berkeringat?"

"Err ... tidak?"

"Padahal licin lebih mudah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Jika begitu, coba padukan dengan teriakan penuh semangat."

Anjrit!

Isogai kesal. Dirinya baru sadar kena tipu. Jelas-jelas pintunya sengaja dikunci.

"Sir, saya sangat lelah." Ia memelas.

"Kalau begitu—"

Si pemilik antena melirik sang kepala sekolah. Menunggu kelanjutan kata yang sengaja digantung.

"—kau bisa duduk di sini. Aku akan memijat punggungmu" Ujarnya santai. Tangan kiri menepuk paha sedang tangan satunya melakukan gerakan memijat. Bibirnya kembali melengkung indah.

Isogai memasang ekspresi seakan divonis hukuman pancung. Tidak, ini lebih mengerikan. Sungguh. Percayalah. "Saya pulang saja kalau begitu." Ujarnya cepat. Ini tidak baik.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Isogai-kun. Bangunan kelasmu akan dirubuhkan jika kau menolak."

*&amp;%$# *&amp;^!

Si ikemen tidak diberi celah untuk menolak.

"Bagus. Ayo masuk."

Pintu pengemudi terbuka.

"S-saya di belakang saja, sir."

Pintu ditutup kembali.

"Hmm. Padahal di sini lebih menjamin." Si kepala sekolah bergumam ambigu.

Cukup sudah! Isogai menyesal kenapa dirinya tidak membawa pistol sungguhan.

**.**

**.**

"S-sir?"

"Hmm."

Isogai menatap keluar jendela. Entah berapa lama mereka berkendara. Yang jelas hari sudah malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mobil akan berhenti. Yang di rumah pasti cemas menunggunya pulang. "Apa masih jauh?" Tanyanya pelan. Lama-lama ia jengah juga dibawa pergi tanpa kepastian mau dibawa kemana.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

Desah napas lega terdengar jelas.

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam kemudian

"A-anou, sepertinya anda salah jalan."

"Tidak. Jalannya sudah tepat."

Si ikemen bungkam. Menyesal kenapa dirinya mengiyakan ajakan—atau perintah— dari yang berpengaruh di SMP Kunugigaoka. Dan lagi kenapa udara semakin dingin? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai mencemari kepolosannya. "S-sebenarnya kemana anda akan membawa saya?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban. Isogai bahkan sudah pasrah pertanyaannya diabaikan seperti kerikil di antara bongkahan berlian. Tidak berguna.

Hingga tiba-tiba—

.Yang ditanya menjawab dengan nada serius.

"Ke tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun selain kita berdua."

Lalu keesokan harinya Isogai absen karena sakit.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Beginilah hasilnya kalau maksain nulis pas kena webe. Dan saya pening karena mantengin layar kelamaan. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya jelek #sungkem

Karena kemarin anaknya udah dibikinin fik, sekarang gantian bapaknya (y)

* * *

._.

* * *

—**Omake****—**

"Seharusnya kemarin bilang saja kalau kedinginan."

"Ughh ... Ma-maaf."

"Ck, bisa-bisanya kau terkena demam hanya karena AC mobil." 'dan menggagalkan rencana utama yang telah kususun jauh-jauh hari.'

Kesimpulannya, jangan menghidupkan AC ketika berkendara diwaktu malam.

* * *

**Salam awkward**

**Biji Nangka**


End file.
